Through Terra's Eyes
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: My revised version of Through Terra's Eyes. Please read and review.


A/N: This is my revised version of my story. I needed to update it to fit with "Terra's Journey." I don't own Teen Titans. Enjoy!

**Through Terra's Eyes**

My story begins in a country called Markovia, a small kingdom that was secluded from the rest of the world, where I was born. I was the daughter of King Viktor and Queen Ramona. My mother had been my father's second wife after his first wife died two years after having their sons, my half-brothers, Greg and Brion. From the day I was born, my father never truly appreciated me because I was a girl, and he had only wanted sons. I grew up a tomboy; always causing problems for my parents-especially my father. My mother tried to get me to understand that my behavior was "un-lady-like" and "not how a princess should act," but I couldn't care less. I hated always having to dress up and not being able to go outside to play and get dirty. The only one who seemed to understand me was Brion, even though he was always a bit overprotective of me. I could always talk to him about my problems, and he would try to give me advice and to help me out whenever I got into trouble. However, as we got older, my father started spending more time teaching him how to rule the country. When I was six, and Brion was nine, a scientist by the name of Dr. Jace used a machine to give me the power to manipulate the earth. This power is known as "geo-kinesis," and I was known as a "geomancer." From the first day I received my powers, I had trouble controlling them and I knew that only bad could come of them.

I was twelve when I ran away from home after causing a massive earthquake which destroyed most of the land and homes in my country. The only provisions I had taken with me were two weeks worth of food, water, and money. I also took the goggles that Brion had given to me since he wore goggles, and a butterfly hair clip that he had given to me for my twelfth birthday. Brion had powers just like me, except he only controlled lava and gravity, and he had complete control of his powers. He had gotten his powers the same day I did. I had heard of a place called "America" where people could be free, and I figured it would be a good place to start over and learn to control my powers. Once I arrived in America, I went from state to state, and city to city, trying to control my powers, do good, and to help people. However, no matter where I went, every time I tried to help people my powers would get out of control and I would cause bad things to happen. I've damaged property, destroyed homes, and even hurt and killed innocent people. I would run from city to city or state to state with nowhere else to go except away from my problems and the destruction that I had caused.

For three years I went from one place to another, though I usually never stayed at one place for more than a few days. Most of the mud slides, avalanches, and earthquakes that took place happened because of me and my lack of control over my powers. Then I when I was fifteen, I finally came to California, where I prayed that I would somehow find refuge from all of the trouble I that had caused. I stayed in a cave in a desert a couple miles away from a place called Jump City for three days where there was almost no inhabitance except for the plants and animals-but even those were rare. On day four of my stay in the desert, I went exploring to see more of what was out there, and to see if I could make this my temporary home until I had mastered control of my powers. During my walk, I came upon a strange cave that happened to be the home of a giant scorpion. Thinking quickly, I pretended to be a helpless wanderer, and ran away from the scorpion as it started to chase after me. I led the scorpion to a gorge that I had found the other day, leading it towards the dead end in order to destroy it. As I ran for my life, the scorpion caught up with me, and I lost my hair clip, but I managed to escape and lead it to the dead end of the canyon. I had heard someone yelling out a battle cry while standing by the ledge of the gorge as I ran, and I decided to show whoever it was that I wouldn't need their help. I could take care of myself. I always had.

As the scorpion cornered me, it stood under a bridge of rock, and I knew just how I would stop the over-grown insect. I allowed my eyes and hands to glow a bright yellow as the bridge separated from the walls of the canyon, falling upon the scorpion, and crushing it. Once the scorpion was dead, I ordered a pillar of earth to raise me up to the ledge of the gorge so I could greet whoever was there. There was a group of five teens, and the one who seemed to be the leader introduced himself as Robin. I immediately realized that they were the Teen Titans, and I introduced myself as Terra. Then I named off the other three, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, but paused when I came to the green Titan, Beast Boy, he babbled as he tried to say his name right. Once I said his name, he freaked out and made me laugh at his reaction, and he seemed to be elated that I thought he was hilarious. I talked to the Titans for a bit, and they invited me to come and stay with them for a while. At first I was unsure about accepting their offer, but Beast Boy talked me into it. For some reason I found it hard to say no to him. Once I got to their headquarters, I was really impressed by it, and then asked them if they had any food. After eating all sorts of food including Starfire's "glorg," I asked them if I could take a bath and use their sink. I washed and hung my cloths while listening to my music, and then took a nap on the couch, but overheard them talking about me training with them. I couldn't let that happen. Who knows what might happen if my powers decided to go crazy. It would be kind of hard to run away from five super powered teens.

Late that night, I got up, changed into the clothes that I had washed, packed up my stuff, and sat on the shore of the island where Titans Tower stood because I wanted to think. Beast Boy joined me, and soon after learned that I couldn't completely control my powers, and I made him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone. The next day, I went through the training course, and managed to finish it in one piece-though I couldn't say the same for the course itself. Then the Titans got a distress call, saying that Slade, this really bad guy, was attaching a diamond mine, and as they went out on their mission, Beast Boy invited me to come along. Once we arrived at the mine, Slade's robotic minions were already attacking, and I was doing fine helping the Titans, until things got out of control and piles of earth and rock fell on Beast Boy. Scared half to death that I had hurt Beast Boy, I ran farther into the mine, asking myself why I was having so much trouble, but then I saw Slade and followed him thinking I could catch him. However, once I trapped him and began to fight with him, I started to see why he was such a big threat to the Titans. He closed off the only exit left, and proved incredibly strong as he started playing mind games with me, and started to talk me into believing that the Titans weren't really my friends, and that Beast Boy wouldn't keep his promise. I told him I didn't believe him. Beast Boy wouldn't break his promise to me, he couldn't. He was too nice for that.

Slade told me that he had been watching me, and proved that he knew more about me than I thought when he returned my lost hair clip, and then he said that he could help me gain control over my powers; the one thing that I had ever wanted more than anything else. I tried not to listen to the lies as I started to lose control again, and the mind games only made it worse. Only when Beast Boy, who had freed himself from the rubble unharmed, found me and entered the tornado I had caused, did I finally gain control again. He promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone about my secret, but it didn't bring me much relief. That night, I packed up my stuff and was about to leave, when Cyborg stopped me and the Titans told me that they wanted me to join the team. I was about to consider accepting their offer when Robin told me that he knew I needed more control over my powers, and I dropped the communicator, he had handed to me only seconds ago. Thinking that Beast Boy had told Robin, even though he told me that he hadn't, I ran away, leaving my hair clip behind. A week after I had run away from Titans Tower, Slade found me and this time I accepted his offer. He trained me, and I was actually getting better and for once felt like I was in control. Then he told me that I was to go back to Titans Tower and regain their trust and serve as a spy for him after he had helped me gain control, he said I owed him. I accepted the task, and days later I made my way back to the tower.

The Titans were in the middle of a volleyball game when I came along, and I noticed that their ball had flown over the roof and onto the rocky shore bellow. It was then that I got the brilliant idea as to how I would announce my arrival. I threw the ball back onto the roof and stood in front of the setting sun on a floating rock as the Titans gasped in awe seeing that I had returned. Beast Boy and Starfire ran out to greet me, followed by Cyborg and Robin, though they didn't run, while Raven was meditating nearby. I told them that I wanted to become a Titan, but they were unsure at first. Then I showed them just how much better I had gotten, and they seemed impressed---all except for Raven. Once I landed on the roof, we felt an earthquake, the Titans looked at me in suspicion but I assured them it wasn't me. And after learning that there was a trail of them, we went to go see what was causing them. We learned that the cause for all the earthquakes were three giant robotic worms sent by Slade. I tried to show the Titans that I could handle it myself, but they insisted on showing me that they could take care of it as well.

Raven seemed the least trusting of me as I tried to act as one of the team. The two of us ended up having to help find Slade with Robin as we all learned that Slade was trying to sink Titans Tower. He was using the worms to cut through the earth that was supporting the tower. Raven and I finally managed to work together to stop Titans Tower from sinking, and I ended up gaining her friendship and her trust. Some time later, Raven led me down one of the hallways of the tower, and brought me to a dark room. The Titans surprised me saying that they wanted to have me join the team, and to have my own room. I accepted their offer and couldn't believe that they actually trusted me. Later however, I told Slade that the Titans trusted me and had invited me to join the team again, and he told me again of my mission there.

For the next couple of months, I was a member of the Teen Titans and helped them stop bad guys, monsters, and super-villains alike. I became close friends with all of them, especially Beast Boy. He and I spent almost every day together hanging out and enjoying each other's company. As the months came and went, I knew more about the Titans, and would report it back to Slade. From February to July, I started to feel as though I actually belonged with them. The Titans had been the first to welcome me into their home and allow me to stay with them despite my lack of control over my powers. For the first time in my life, I actually had friends, a home, and a family, and I was happy, truly happy. In July, we celebrated my sixteenth birthday, and it was one of the best days of my life. However, at the end of the month, I did the most horrible thing I had ever done in my whole life. I betrayed my close friends, my only friends, the Teen Titans.

The night I was to betray the Titans we had a mission to stop Slade's minions from stealing from a factory, and later had pizza then went to bed. I on the other hand was to deactivate the security system for the Tower so that Slade's robots could get in without anyone noticing _it_. After Beast Boy had given me a heart shaped box, which he made by hand for me, and asked me out on a date that I turned down, I felt guilty, but did my task for Slade, and afterwards went to Beast Boy's window to ask him out. Beast Boy and I left the tower, leaving the rest of the Titans to discover and battle the hundreds of robots that Slade had sent to annihilate them. That night, Beast Boy and I had the best time of our lives as we went to a diner that I had visited in the past, which had the best apple pie in the world, and went to an amusement park that had been like a home to me. We were riding the Ferris wheel when I tried to tell if Beast Boy was really my friend or not so I could know whether or not I could tell him about the horrible thing that I had done. He promised that no matter what he would still be my friend, and we were about to share our first kiss when Slade appeared. Beast Boy attacked him and I helped him get away, but Slade caught up with us in the House of Mirrors, where he told Beast Boy about how he had found me, trained me, and sent me to destroy the Titans as his apprentice and spy.

Beast Boy didn't believe him until I told him that it was all true but he continued to attack Slade as I ran away. I found myself trapped in a dead end and fell on my knees saying that I didn't want things to turn out the way they did. However, Beast Boy found me, and he was mad at me for betraying him and the other Titans, and he told me that I didn't have any friends. I was completely crushed and no longer felt anything for the Titans except hatred and a thirst for revenge. Beast Boy returned back to Titans Tower where he presumably told them that I was a traitor. A few days later, I was given a new suit and swore an oath to serve Slade for the rest of my life and to destroy the Teen Titans. The Titans were driving one day in the T-car when I ordered a giant bolder to smash into it, and once they got out they saw that it was me. I attacked the Titans mercilessly and learned that Slade could help me through my suit. Finally Robin ordered the Titans to fall back, and I watched with a look of anger on my face as Beast Boy looked at me mournfully as he was the last to retreat. Later that night, I broke Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload out of jail and Slade sent them out to different locations for the Titans to fall into our trap.

Robin and Starfire took on Cinderblock, Cyborg and Beast Boy took on Plasmus, and Raven took on Overload. One by one I defeated the Titans until Robin was the only one left standing. He tried to talk me out of being Slade's apprentice, but I wouldn't listen, and I finally defeated him, and showed Slade Robin's trademark "R" from his tunic to prove that I had destroyed every last one of them. Slade was pleased, and with the Titans out of the way, we took over Jump City. For a while, I was on top of the world, until one day I was inspecting sector five, I was having flashbacks of my days as a Titan, and Slade's giant robots and I were ambushed. One by one Slade's robots were destroyed, and I was alone to fend for myself. I finally saw the silhouettes of my attackers and came to see that they were the Teen Titans, and I was horrified. As I tried to defeat them, they fought back with much more force than before. They were angry with me, even Beast Boy, and I knew why. I tried to run away knowing that I couldn't fight them on my own, but Slade ordered me to fight. So I fought them until I felt couldn't fight anymore, so I ran back to Slade –which was a _big_ mistake.

I reached Slade's lair and told him that I was alive and that the Titans had almost beaten me. Suddenly, he threw a powerful fist at my face and I hit the wall behind me as he told me that that was nothing compared to what he was about to do to me, and my heart almost stopped. Slade punched and kicked me around saying I had failed him and disobeyed every order. I told him he couldn't treat me like he was, and he only said 'can't I?' as if to say watch me. Then he told me that he had control over the suit that I was wearing, which allowed him to have control over me, and I told him that I could still walk away, but he pressed a button on his wrist, and it caused an electrical surge to flow through the suit. He told me that I made a promise to him, and that he was going to make me keep it. As Slade continued to beat me up, I became a wreck, and was starting to realize just what I had lost by becoming his apprentice. I had lost five of the best friends I had ever had, and any chanced I had had with Beast Boy. Then Beast Boy found me, crying and thinking there would be no end to my suffering. I knew why he had come-he had come to destroy me, so I allowed him to do so. However, Beast Boy seemed shocked that I would want him to demolish me, and he quickly learned that Slade had complete control over me through my suit.

As Slade now had control over me he ordered me fight Beast Boy, and so I had no choice but to obey. I tried to get Beast Boy to stop me, but he told me that only I had that power. It wasn't long before I had his foot trapped in a pile of rocks so that he couldn't escape, and Slade had me make a rock formation with a pointed end so that I could kill him. Suddenly, the rest of the Titans came, ready to destroy me if I finished the task that Slade had ordered me to do. The other Titans tried to talk me out of it as Beast Boy tried to convince me that it was my power, and only I could control it. I apologized to Beast Boy for everything I had done, and forced the rock missile to attack Slade, catching him off guard. Slade was furious, and I started to attack him with whatever I had. Once he had me in his grasp ready to hit me, I told him that he no longer had any control over me or my powers. Suddenly, my powers triggered a volcano that the Titans said was big enough to take out the city, and too big to stop. As the others started to retreat, Beast Boy told me that we had to leave, but I told him that I needed to stay, and that only I could stop it. We gave each other one last hug as I told him that he was the best friend I ever had. As I ordered the earth to separate us, the Titans ran out of the cave and I used all my power to stop the volcano as I accepted my fate.

For eleven months I was trapped in stone until a curse brought upon the earth by Raven's father, Trigon, was broken, and everyone who had been turned to stone was set free-including me. Once I was freed from my stone prison, I knew that I could never go back to the Titans, for I was a traitor and I was sick of all the trouble I had caused. A little less than a week after I was revived, I celebrated my seventeenth birthday. As I made my wish, I wished that for once in my life I could be happy. So I gave up being a superhero and, and met a family that took me in. They sent me to a private school, where I made friends with two girls named Carman and Grace. The three of us became best friends, and we did almost everything together. As time went by, I started to forget about being a superhero and being a Teen Titan. Four months later however, I was walking through the streets one day when I saw the Teen Titans fighting some strange monster. After a giant bolder landed a few inches away from the group of people I was with and the dust settled I saw Beast Boy starring at me in awe. I left the scene as soon as I could, knowing that my life would never be the same again. The next day, I was hanging out in the school yard with my friends, when Beast Boy showed up and called out to me, calling me Terra. Now I had a choice to make, and I could either choose to reply to him, or I could choose to pretend as though I had never met him.

My friend Carman asked me if I knew him, and I shrugged a 'no' and I could tell that I had hurt him. Somehow I knew that he wouldn't give up until he could prove that I was Terra, so I decided to do everything I could to throw him off. If he ever was able to prove that I was really Terra, I knew I could never go back to school because of my criminal history, my friends would reject me, and I would have to face the Titans. He tried to talk to me and convince me that I was the girl he once knew, and he invited me to have pizza, but my friends became like bodyguards and told him to get lost. Feeling sorry for Beast Boy, I gave in and accepted his invitation. My friends thought I was crazy, but I told them that I would be fine and I knew Beast Boy well enough to know that he wouldn't try to hurt me. We went to the Titans favorite pizza place and he told me about the battle he had had with the "Brotherhood of Evil," and I even laughed at his "brain freeze" joke. Beast Boy made a comment about how I hadn't changed a bit, and I started to feel uncomfortable. I tried to get out of it and even asked him why he would want to be friends with someone who was so much trouble. He tried to tell me that he knew who she, I, really was, and he convinced me to come to Titans Tower with him. Acting as though I had never been there before, he showed me the main room, and then my room. He seemed upset whenever he would mention something about my past, and I would deny everything he said. Even when he showed me the heart shaped box with the mirror inside that he had given me on the night of my betrayal, I still didn't show any signs that I was Terra.

We went out onto the rocky shore of the island where Titans Tower stood, and I tried to encourage him that his friend was out there somewhere, but Beast Boy wasn't convinced. Then he did the most stupid thing I had ever seen him do. He threw dirt at my face, thinking I would stop it with my powers, and I didn't. I hadn't used my powers since the day I had stopped the volcano and turned to stone, and I wasn't about to use them now. Beast Boy saw the mistake he had made, as I got furious at him and ran away. He tried to apologize, but nothing could convince me to turn around, for he had lost it. The next day, he came to my school looking for me and the minute I saw him, I glared at him and kept walking to my next class. For the rest of the day, he followed me around as I continued to try to get him off my back. He didn't understand that I didn't want to be a hero anymore, I was sick of fighting, and I didn't want my powers anymore. We were in the library when his communicator rang, and I told him to go outside, and he insisted that I come with him. Not wanting to get in trouble, I followed him outside, and we had one last conversation. He tried one last time to convince me that I was Terra and that I didn't belong where I was. Suddenly, he got a call from Robin saying that the Titans needed his help and he tried to get me to go with him, but I refused. I told him that he was the Teen Titan and that I wasn't a hero, I wasn't out to save the world, and that I was just a girl with a geometry test next period and I hadn't studied. Beast Boy finally got the message, and with a broken heart, he left. But not before offering me a Titans communicator, saying that if I was ever in trouble all I had to do was call, but like his trying to convince me I was Terra, I refused.

A few days went by as things went back to normal for the most part. My friends noticed that Beast Boy hadn't shown up, and they seemed happy about it while I on the other hand was feeling miserable about what I had said. One day during school, I was feeling the even worse than I had before about Beast Boy. After third period I went to my locker to switch books. A letter fell out to the ground. I picked it up, opened it and began to read. It said:

_Dear Terra,_

_I know who you really are, but you don't need to worry; I'm not going to tell anyone. I just wanted to let you know that I know why you didn't want Beast Boy to recognize you. You were afraid and ashamed of the person you once were, and you were upset that you couldn't control your powers. But, Terra, please, don't force Beast Boy to move on and to look for someone else, because there is nobody else. Nobody else completes him the way you do. You are the one he needs. _

_Signed, a friend_

I read the letter with tears in my eyes. I knew it was true... But was it too late? The next day I saw Beast Boy again and he seemed to be in a depressed state, and it made me feel terrible because I had caused it. Knowing that I was going to later regret what I was about to do, I walked over to Beast Boy and started a conversation with him. I told him that I was sorry for being so hard on him and that he had gotten his hopes up on thinking that I was his old friend. He tried to talk to me again about how I was Terra as we started heading towards the park. I tried to tell him that Terra wasn't good enough for him, and that he should try to move on. Beast Boy told me that he couldn't move on and that Terra was the only girl for him and insisted that I _had _to be her. Then I tried to tell him that my life would change forever if I were Terra and that the Titans would never accept that traitor. When he finally pushed me to my limit, my eyes flashed yellow as I screamed at him to leave me alone, and the ground beneath us shook violently.

As soon as the ground stopped shaking, Beast Boy starred at me flabbergasted and I started to run away as fast I could as Beast Boy followed me. He managed to catch up with me and tried to get me to stop and talk to him, promising that this time he would listen and to not judge me like on the night I had betrayed him. We sat down on a nearby rock and I started to tell the story of how I escaped and made the promise that I wouldn't use my powers or be a superhero again. I told him about how horrible I had felt after everything I had done and how I was sick of fighting everyone. He tried to comfort me as I started to cry while telling him about the difficult choice of giving up being a Teen Titan and promising never to return into their lives. It seemed that they had forgotten about me, and were doing fine without me, so I assumed that they didn't need me. I also told him about how I was happy where I was, and how I would lose everything I had worked for if anyone ever found out that I was Terra. Finally, I told him that he deserved somebody better, and that I didn't deserve him or his friendship.

I commanded a piece of earth to rise up, and without saying good bye, I left and this time Beast Boy didn't follow me. The next day, I went to school more depressed than I had been since the day I was revived from my stone prison. I spent the whole day thinking about Beast Boy, and even looking around for him to see if he had come to my school, but he wasn't there. My friends and teachers noticed that I wasn't acting like myself, and they asked me if I was feeling okay, but I would just lie and tell them that I was fine. The truth was I was far from "fine" and I knew that I couldn't tell anyone about what had happened the day before. I knew that my friends wouldn't understand why I had hung out with "Brat Boy" the other day, and I would never have the courage to tell my teachers about _how_ I know Beast Boy. So I just wallowed in my misery until the bell to go home rang and I got out of school as soon as possible. I wanted time to myself to think, but the only place I could think of was the roof of Titans Tower. Finally, once I was alone, I summoned up the courage to lift a decent sized rock to fly on as I headed for Titans Tower.

Once I got to the roof, I carefully lowered the rock that I had used for transportation down to the shore of the island. I didn't want anyone to know that I was there as I let the small bolder land carefully. Then I sat down on the edge of the tower and started to think. I knew I couldn't run away again, for that would just hurt all the people that knew me and cared about me: my friends, my family, my teachers, the Titans, and Beast Boy. The thought of Beast Boy suddenly brought tears to my eyes as memories of my betrayal and the past few weeks flooded my mind. Lifting my legs from the edge of the tower, I wrapped my arms around them as I buried my head, covering my face. I had said and done such horrible things to him, it was a miracle that he still wanted to be my friend. However, I wanted to be more than just friends with him. I loved him. At that moment, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and cry into his shoulder. I wanted to forget everything that was going on around us, and for it to be just the two of us, but I knew that in the end, I would have to choose. However, if I chose the Titans, I would lose my two new best friends, and I would break my family's heart, and if I chose to be normal, I would lose my five best friends, and the love of my life.

Before I had a chance to choose, I heard the door behind me creak open, and turned around to see Beast Boy, who was shocked to see me. He asked me what I was doing at Titans Tower, and I told him that I had needed some time to think. Then he asked me if he could join me, I nodded and he sat down next to me. I explained to him how I couldn't decide which life to live, and how difficult it was to choose. He told me that he wanted what was best for me, and for me to decide whatever would make me happy. Suddenly, I realized that I didn't want to lose him. I kissed him on the lips and I told him that _he_ made me happy. Then I told him that I loved him and I didn't want to hurt him anymore. Suddenly, he kissed me back and told me that he loved me too as I wrapped my arms around him and cried tears of joy. He gently pulled me away and told me that I had to decide which path to take. I thought about it long and hard, and finally decided that I wanted to be with the Titans-and Beast Boy. As long as I was with him, nothing would be too difficult of a challenge for me to face. I told Beast Boy that I wanted to be a Titan again, and he hugged me with excitement. Then we decided to go tell the others, but to first have me change back to my old uniform before I presented myself to them. Beast Boy and I confronted the Titans as I told them why I hadn't looked for them after my revival. After I had finished my story, they literally welcomed me with open arms, and invited me to stay with them. That night, I called my family and told them that I was spending the night at a friend's house and I would see them tomorrow.

The next morning I called my family and my friends and told them that I needed to tell them something important. We all met at the house where I used to live, and I told them about my true identity and about the decision I had made. Beast Boy sat beside me, holding my hand the whole time as I explained everything. My family and friends seemed hurt by my decision, but they all agreed that they wanted me to be happy. I promised them that I would keep in touch with them as Beast Boy and I said good bye and returned to Titans Tower. Once we got back, the Titans told me about everything that had happened after I had turned to stone. They even told me the part about Slade coming back to life, and I was very scared at first to learn that Slade had returned, but Beast Boy reassured me that he and the other Titans would be there for me, and wouldn't let him hurt me. I knew that I would also never make the same mistake that I had made almost two years ago. Later that night, Beast Boy and I sat on the roof of Titans Tower as we looked up at the stars. Beast Boy asked me if I was sure that I was happy, and I responded by kissing him and telling him that I couldn't be happier. Beast Boy and I started dating from that day on, and even though we had our off days, we stayed together for ten months. I found out from Raven that she in fact had written the letter to me I had received all that time ago. It touched me to know she cared that much.

The very day I had decided to re-join the Titans, I received something very special. Beast Boy had called me over and asked me to follow him. He brought me to his messy room, which obviously had not changed a bit. He began searching through the mess. After he seemed to have found what he was looking for he told me to close my eyes and hold out my hand. I did and when he said it was safe to open I looked into my palm to see my butterfly hair clip. I was shocked. I asked him where he had gotten it and he replied saying he found it the night I ran away. He had kept it all that time. I was forever grateful.

The Titans introduced me to all of the other Titans that had joined during my absence, and we all soon became good friends. Beast Boy introduced me to the Doom Patrol, and I continued to see Carman and Grace and to occasionally stop by and visit my "family" and keep them up to date on what was going on in life. Soon after I rejoined the Titans, I became a Christian with the help of an old friend of the Titans and mine. Sometime after that, I reunited with my brother, made peace with my family, and my brother and I became closer than ever. During the fall, we met Slade's fourteen year old daughter Rose. She joined, then betrayed, then rejoined the Titans, in the end realizing that Slade shouldn't be the one controlling her life. At first, Rose hated me for being Slade's apprentice and "taking her place," but later befriended me. Finally in December, when Beast Boy and I were eighteen, he asked me to marry him, and I immediately said "yes." Even though we knew we were a little young to get married, we knew that we loved each other, and that God was in control. We got married in April of two-thousand and seven, and later on had two children: Cody Alexander Logan, and Rebecca Rachel Logan. Cody looked more like Beast Boy, yet had my hair, eyes, and powers. Rebecca, or Becca as we usually call her, looked more like me, and yet had Beast Boy's eyes, two locks of green hair, and was a yellow animal shape shifter.

Beast Boy and I are happy now, and Slade has been dead since our last the fight with him. I have struggled with controlling my powers, nightmares about Slade, and getting along with my parents, but through it all, God has been there with me. Beast Boy has stood by me every step of the way, and I love him with all my heart. I feel as though I can finally be at peace knowing where I belong is with Beast Boy, my children, and my best friends ever the Teen Titans.

**The End**

Special thanks to my co-writer ELIE101 for helping me. Hope you liked it!


End file.
